Wedge's Girl
by Sweety The Chick
Summary: Mya Imbach, a Rogue Squadron pilot, gets a little too involved with her boss, Wedge Antilles. Please don't read if you are easily offended by sexual content. One shot. I obviously do not own Star Wars or any of the planets, characters etc. I only really own my own original characters.


This story is set about 6 years after Return Of The Jedi. Wedge Antilles is now a general and is now in sole charge of the Rogue Squadron. Now that the Empire has been destroyed, the Rebel Alliance have returned to their base on Yavin 4, knowing that the remaining remnants of the Empire can't be sure that they've returned to their former base. Mya Imbach, one of Wedge's best pilots, has been left in charge of a group of Rogues for a mission to Coruscant--with terrible results.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wedge's Girl**

It was a cloudless night on Yavin 4. In the starry sky, a small cluster of X-Wings were making their final approach to their secret hanger hidden inside an abandoned temple. Mya Imbach, a young female pilot from Coruscant, punched at the buttons on her console as she guided her X-Wing in for its final approach. Mya wasn't looking forward to being on the ground again as it would mean having to face her boss, Wedge Antilles.

Mya had been left in charge of a group of pilots to investigate rumours of illegal slave trade on the newly freed Coruscant. Wedge Antilles had chosen her to take charge of the remaining X-Wings pilots whilst he had been away on another mission with his best pilots. The rumours had been a farce, a trick by the remaining remnants of the Empire to lure the Rebellion into a trap. Nearly all of Mya's Rogues had been killed. The diplomats they had been escorting to Coruscant, to help solve any trade disputes resulting from the stoppage of the alleged slave trade, were also dead. Only Mya, her friend Cory and her Rodian roommate, a pilot nicknamed "Handy", had survived the awful battle that had taken place in the planet's skies. Mya felt it had all been her fault, that she had let Wedge and the Rebellion down, even though her fellow survivors had told her there was nothing she could have done. They were been tricked by a convincing lie, even seasoned rebels like Princess Leia had been fooled by the story.

The young woman fought against the tears that kept threatening to engulf her dark eyes, as her X-Wing entered the planet's atmosphere. A voice suddenly broke through the silence, shaking her out of her self loathing. It was Wedge Antilles. Mya's insides sank, she knew she would be for the high jump.

"I want to talk to you the moment you land," Wedge's stern voice over the radio inside her helmet.

Mya could tell by the sound of Wedge's voice that he wasn't happy. She wasn't surprised, she felt she had screwed up big time. Rather than argue, Mya agreed. Putting the ship into its landing sequence, Mya headed towards the temple.

Cory's voice broke into her radio headset. "Hey, chin up, kid. I'm sure it won't be that bad". Mya could tell he wasn't very convinced.

----------

Wedge shut down the radio equipment in his private quarters and slowly made his way to the hanger bay. Two of the surviving X-Wings from the doomed Coruscant mission had already landed. The human called Cory and the Rodian were being looked after by a team of medical droids and doctors. It was obvious that Mya hadn't landed yet. Looking around the hanger, Wedge took in the dejected faces and the broken bodies. A dark atmosphere seemed to hang over the rebels. He knew it hadn't been Mya's fault. She, like everybody else, had fallen into a well laid trap.

A huge roar of engines told Wedge that the third and final X-Wing was landing. It could only be Mya. Waiting for her to land, Wedge made his way towards the beaten up ship. As he got there, Mya was climbing down the ladder. Standing behind her, it was then that Wedge noticed she had the most amazing butt he'd ever seen. The orange rebel jump-suit she was wearing seemed to cling to all the right places, masking a body that any hot blooded male would kill to screw. What he wouldn't do to fuck her right there! Removing her helmet revealed shoulder length auburn hair, flowing down in ringlets.

Before Mya had a chance to turn around, Wedge took hold of her arm and whispered "my quarters, now." Trying hard to ignore the sexual tension building up inside him, Wedge guided her off towards his room. He knew it was so wrong to feel this way, he was her boss and it wouldn't be appropriate to start a relationship with her.

Mya couldn't stand the silence between them, but something about him touching her made her tingle with a weird kind of excitement. Being inside his own private quarters didn't help, especially when she had always secretly fancied him for as long as she could remember. She had no idea if he felt the same way about her and she wasn't about to ask either. Mya stood in the middle of the room with her back to Wedge as he shut the door to the quarters, securing them for secrecy and privacy.

"So...want to try explaining what happened? Eight Rogue Squadron pilots are dead and the six diplomats, the diplomats I trusted you with and that you were suppose to protect, are also dead." Wedge's voice was strangely calm, which only made Mya feel worse. How could she explain making bad decisions that resulted in the deaths of fourteen people left in her charge? How could she explain that the Empire had caused her to make those wrong decisions?

Mya couldn't help it, The tears she'd been fighting all this time finally worked their way to the surface. The awful sobbing reduced her to a trembling wreck, leaving her sat on the floor. Wedge felt terrible, he hadn't meant to upset her. Whatever had happened that that planet must have seriously gotten to her. Normally Mya was a tough, hard hearted woman who didn't didn't usually let death and destruction get to her. Sitting down in front of her, he took her in his arms and held her tight. Mya felt her hear beating hard against her ribcage, as she rested her head on his chest. Being so close to Wedge was so exhilarating but at the same time incredibly frightening.

Mya wasn't sure how she would react to him being in such close contact with her. She couldn't be sure if she would be able to trust herself. Shaking slightly, she looked up at Wedge, wanting to explain what happened, to apologise for being such a failure. Instead the two pilots ended up meeting lips in the most passionate kiss Mya had ever experienced. Mya freed her arms and held his face in her hands, kissing Wedge hard. She felt so incredibly aroused as they fell back on to the floor and Wedge pulled her on top of him, running his hands across her back and grabbing her butt. His arms then snaked around her body and pressed her closer to him.

The young woman ran her right hand down towards Wedge's groin. She could feel he was hard. Undoing the zip of his trousers, Mya took hold of his member and gently caressed it. Wedge groaned with pleasure as Mya's hand ran up and down the length of his erect penis. The two pilots gave into their secret passion, as Mya took his member in her mouth and gave him the best blow job of his life. Wedge put his hands on her head and gently tousled her hair, feeling Mya's head move up and down, as she caressed him with her mouth and tongue. Just as he was about to climax, she stopped.

"Bitch!" He muttered, as she looked up at him and smiled wickedly, her dark eyes glinting. Sliding out of her boots and her orange jump suit, Mya climbed on top of him. Feeling her smooth naked legs in his hands was too much for Wedge. He rolled her over onto her back and mounted her, pulling off her thong underwear. Wedge ripped her bra off from her, exposing her breasts. Mya gasped slightly at Wedge's almost animal instinct them gently whimpered with delight as his lips and tongue caressed her breasts.

Feeling his manhood pressing against the inside of her thigh, Mya moved her legs apart and allowed him to enter her. Even though she was tight, she was so wet that his shaft entered her easily. Mya nearly came just from feeling his penis slip into her tight pussy. Wedge thrust slowly at first, supporting his body weight with one arm so that he wouldn't crush Mya whilst placing the other hand on her leg, pulling her leg up higher for deeper penetration. Lifting her hips a little higher, Mya groaned with pleasure as he began to thrust harder, faster and rougher. She had never been fucked so roughly and she loved it. He felt so big inside of her. Their moans of pleasure mingled until the climax of their love making came. They rested, side by side, in each other's arms. Mya closed her eyes, curling up close to Wedge, listening to his gentle breathing.

"This probably wasn't such a good idea..." Mya began, unsure of how to continue. They had gone too far, overstepping the line between the two of them.

Wedge caressed her cheek. "Ssh," he said. "Don't spoil it."

He moved his hand down between her legs and began to stimulate her swollen clit. Mya groaned softly and began thrusting her hips, imitating the sex act they had just performed. Rolling onto her back, Mya moved her legs apart to allow Wedge's hand more room. Wedge's hand rubbed up and down against her pussy making Mya hot, swollen and wet again.

Wedge pushed her over on to her front and entered her from behind with a hard thrust, pumping her hard. Mya let out a cry as her pussy contracted instantly around his shaft and an orgasm tore through her. Wedge climaxed just as quickly, his hot cum pouring into her. Once they had caught their breath, Wedge straightened himself out and got to his feet and helped Mya up.

"It might be a good idea if I put my clothes back on," Mya said with a grin. "How can you possibly discipline me for messing up the mission if I'm not even dressed properly."

Wedge stifled a laugh and allowed her to retrieve her clothes from the floor, as Mya began to redress herself. An awkward silence followed for a few brief moments, as Mya put on her final piece of clothing and put her boots back on. Walking towards the door, Mya hesitated for a moment and looked back. They didn't say anything but, as their eyes met, they knew there was nothing more to say. Their actions didn't need words as it was pretty obvious how they felt about each other. Letting herself out, Mya left without looking back again.

He stood alone in his quarters for a long while, thinking about what had happened. Turning around, something shiny caught his eye. It was a silver necklace with a cross pendant on it. It must have been Mya's. Picking it up off the floor, Wedge decided he would wait a while before returning it to her. He knew people would guess something had happened. Putting it down on the table, he reasoned that he could at least use it as an excuse to speak to her at a later time.

----------

"Where'd you get to? You've been gone ages!" Cory looked at Mya, clearly astonished at the length of time Mya had been with Wedge Antilles. His green-brown eyes watched her suspiciously, his sandy colured hair hidden slightly under the bandages that covered a nasty head wound.

Mya sat on a create in front of her friend, not saying a word and not making any eye contact. How could she tell him that she'd gotten out of losing her job by having sex with their commanding officer? She would never let it down if anyone found out. Cory guessed his friend was hiding a secret and he wasn't about to let it go easily.

"Well, come on, what happened? Do you still have a job or what?"

"Yes I still have my job," Mya murmured, still not making eye contact. She felt uncomfortable talking about the subject.

"And how, exactly, did you manage that? From the way General Antilles spoke to you over our radio, I thought you'd be unemployed right now."

Mya was getting slightly irritated at her friend's blatant nosiness at this point. Why was he so interested in what happened anyway? Wasn't it enough that she at least had her job?

"Oh, drop it will you?" Mya snapped. "Isn't it enough for you that I at least have my job?... In any case, why aren't you in sick bay?"

The look he got from his friend told Cory he'd gone too far and he decided it was best to just shut up about Wedge Antilles. And Mya got her answer from a medical droid at that moment when it came to collect Cory.

----------

It was a couple of days before Mya and Wedge felt able to face each other again without it feeling awkward. There had been no mistaking the atmosphere between them during that time. Most of the rebels had guessed something was going on but they assumed it was because of the mission. Cory had decided to stay out of Mya's was as it was obvious he had upset her when he had questioned her about Wedge Antilles and her job. He didn't really want any more injuries added to the head wound he already had. Mya was tinkering with her X-Wing on the day Wedge finally plucked up the courage to talk to her again. At first, he wasn't sure if she'd really want to see him especially after their night of passion. But he wanted to return the necklace to her, as he knew it meant a lot to her.

Thankfully, the hanger was deserted, due to the fact that most of the rebels and Rogue Squadron pilots were either in sick bay or taking a well deserved rest in their private quarters. After the commotion on Coruscant the week before, nobody much felt like talking or having any kind of contact with each other.

"I hope I'm not interrupting you," he said, as he approached the still battered X-Wing.

"It's okay, I needed an excuse for a break." Mya ducked her head out of the ship's engine hatch and walked out from under the craft to face him. She was dressed in a very tight vest top and old rough looking denim trousers. Wedge found her calm tone rather strange, even slightly disturbing. How could Mya act like nothing had happened?

He took hold of her hand and dropped the chain into her palm. "You dropped this the other night." Seeing her smile made him feel weak.

"Thanks," she whispered.

Leaning forward, she further thanked him with a kiss. Wedge couldn't resist the temptation and pulled Mya closer, willingly returning the kiss. Mya quivered at his touch as Wedge's arms embraced her slender body. Grabbing her butt, he pressed her hard up against his groin. Feeling his stiffening manhood pressing against her through his trousers made her feel wet with excitement.

They were so caught up in each other that they didn't realise they'd been seen. Cory, who had come looking for Mya to apologise for being such a nosey bastard earlier that week, had just walked into the hanger when he'd spotted them. He ducked into the shadows before they noticed him. It didn't take long for Cory to work out why Mya hadn't lost her job or, at the very least, been suspended or punished in any other way for her serious screw up.

Cory could feel the jealousy boiling up inside him. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Mya to Wedge. Cory was crazy about Mya but he had never gotten the courage together to tell her. But then again, he couldn't blame Mya, Wedge was not only good looking but he was now a general. Cory couldn't think of a single woman he knew who wasn't attracted to power. Mya had never denied the fact that she liked Wedge Antilles but Cory hadn't realised just how much.

Mya finally pulled away from Wedge's embrace. "How about you help me get out of these clothes?" She asked with a wicked grin.

He didn't need asking twice and instinctively followed Mya back to her quarters. Mya knew her two roommates wouldn't be there. "Handy" the Rodian was still recovering in sick bay and Mya hadn't seen much of Cory all day, he'd pretty much been avoiding her lately. Mya tapped in her private code, stepped through the door and moved to one side to allow Wedge to enter the room. She didn't get much time to lock the door before Wedge tied her up in his embrace again. His warm gentle lips caressed her mouth and neck as Mya, in turn, gently unzipped the top of his jump-suit and pulled it off over his shoulders, dropping it to the ground. Mya led Wedge to her bedroom and within minutes their clothes were discarded to the floor.

"Make love to me," Mya whispered gently in his ear, pulling him on to the bed with her.

Wedge seemed to know exactly how to please her, caressing every inch of her naked skin with his lips and hands. Mya couldn't get enough of him and Wedge didn't put up a fight when she wanted to take control. Being dominated by a woman proved to be a big turn on for Wedge as Mya pushed him over on to his back and climbed on top of him, running her finger tips across his chest. Out of his uniform Mya could see for the first time that he had the most finely tuned body she had ever laid eyes on. Nothing turned on Mya more than a rippling, muscled body.

He lay back and relaxed as, moving herself into position, Mya allowed Wedge to enter her and she slowly began to pump her hips. He groaned with pleasure as she gyrated on top of him and, putting his hands on her hips, began to move in time with her. Mya was so wet that his penis moved up and down easily inside of her. As Mya began to feel her climax coming, she began to move faster and pumped harder, eventually letting out a cry of pleasure as she reached orgasm. Seconds later Wedge followed suit, filling her with his seed. Exhausted Mya collapsed back down on top of him. He gently embraced her and they kissed passionately with their remaining strength.

They stayed together for the rest of that evening and all night, making love several more times. It wasn't until Wedge left early the following morning that either of them realised anyone knew anything about them. The look Cory gave him as he left said it all; he knew what was going on and he didn't like it one little bit.

"I hope you're not planning to use your power to get your own way with Mya," Cory spat at him. The young man was sat with his feet up on the sofa, eyeing him over the top of his mug of coffee.

Glaring back at the young man, Wedge spat back, "and what makes you think it's just sex? How do you know I don't actually care about her?"

"Well, just remember who knows about you," was Cory's final comment as he stood up and handed Wedge his jacket. "She's my friend and I don't like to see her get her get hurt."

----------

Six months later...

Mya couldn't shake the awful feeling of nausea that had been plaguing her for weeks. It seemed to strike randomly and without warning. She had been trying to ignore it, claiming that it was nothing whenever friends quizzed her about it. It was stress; she was working too hard; Yavin's warm summer climate was getting the better of her... Eventually Cory convinced Mya to go and see the Rebel Alliance's doctor to find out what was wrong with her. She only agreed to see him because Cory had been bugging her about it for days and she had gotten fed up with him nagging at her like an old woman. What the doctor had to say, though, was something altogether different. Mya had thought of a hundred and one things that were making her feel ill but she hadn't expected the piece of news he gave her.

Mya wanted to ask how, but she knew it would sound like a stupid question. She knew perfectly well how it had happened but at the same time couldn't figure it out. They had been careful. Her head felt so confused.

"How...how long?" Mya tried to ask but she couldn't seem to find the right words.

The doctor, a male white skinned Twi'lek from Ryloth called Abbas Larner, seemed to guess what she was trying to ask and looked back at his computer. "From what the tests tell me, around two months."

"Oh great..." Mya muttered to herself. "I don't need this right now."

Mya knew deep down that she would have to tell Wedge; there was no way she could hide this from him. Getting up from the examination couch, Mya stood and put on her orange jump suit jacket back on. She was beginning to wish she hadn't gone to see the doctor after all. But she knew that wouldn't have solved anything. She would still be pregnant.

"I assume you know who the father is," the Twi'lek inquired.

Mya really didn't like his tone or what he was trying to imply. Most of the base knew about her relationship with General Antilles by now. How dare he suggest that she had been with anyone else.

"Of course I do!" Mya spat back, harsher than she intended.

"Well I just hope you intend to tell him. You can't deal with this on your own. Decisions will have to be made."

"Don't you think I know that." Mya didn't want to continue this conversation, she wanted to leave and get as far away from sick bay as possible.

As she was about to leave, the Twi'lek's expression softened somewhat. "If you need somebody to talk to...about anything...help you decide...you know where I am."

Mya just nodded, not saying a word. She really couldn't find anything more to say. This whole situation was too much to take in. She knew Abbas wasn't trying to be mean, he only wanted what was best for her. He had been sympathetic to her and had let Mya stay late when her Rodian friend, "Handy", had been in sick bay during the week following the Coruscant mission.

Mya stepped out of the doorway and hurried away as quickly as her legs would take her. Being pregnant threw a huge spanner in the works for her and it had happened just when she was starting to get her career back on track. The Coruscant incident had been long since forgotten and Mya had managed to prove she was still a good trust worthy pilot. Everybody seemed to have forgiven her for what had happened. Who didn't make mistakes?

Mya left the temple and spent what felt like hours wandering around the forests. How can I tell him about this child? She thought to herself. Every time she thought of a good reason to keep the child, a negative feeling crept in and brought her back to reality with a bump. She wanted this child, even though it was unplanned, but at the same time she didn't wanted to lose all that she had built up as a Rogue Squadron pilot. It had taken her years to get as far as she had and it hadn't been easy, especially being a woman in a mostly male world. Mya also didn't want Wedge to feel that he had to abandon his career either. Did he even want to be a father?

It was dark by the time Mya got back to the temple. Everyone had been worried sick about her, especially Wedge, who had been told that Mya had gone to sick bay earlier that morning but hadn't been seen since.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

Mya looked around the busy hanger. "I can't explain here," she replied, grabbing his arm and dragged him off towards one of the offices that came off the main hanger. The door slid shut and Wedge made sure it was locked, mainly on Mya's insistence. She had told him that what she had to say was strictly private and she didn't want the whole base knowing about it.

"Okay, so what's going on?" Wedge persisted. "I know about your visit to sick bay."

Mya grimaced. "Who told you?"

"Handy. I don't think he realised it was meant to be a secret. You're not ill, are you?"

Mya turned away for a moment, took a deep breath and turned back to look at Wedge. There was no point in putting it off any longer, it was now or never.

"I'm pregnant," then, "and, yes, you _are_ the father," she added as an afterthought before Wedge could protest or question her.

Wedge leaned against a nearby table for balance before he fell down. His legs felt like they would give way with shock. He looked at Mya standing in front of him, the warm light of the office gently illuminating her and the surroundings of the office. Mya didn't have a clue how he felt about this, his face was expressionless. Was he happy about it? Would he want her to keep this child? Mya couldn't bear the thought that he might not want to know and would leave her to deal with it on her own. Or, worst of all, would want her to have a termination.

Mya walked up to him, putting her hands on his face so that he couldn't break eye contact. "Please say something! Anything!" Mya pleaded.

It felt like forever before Wedge finally felt able to speak or react. His reaction was just the one Mya had been hoping for, as Wedge broke into a huge smile and wrapped her up in his arms.

Pulling herself free from his embrace briefly, Mya said "I take it you're okay about all this."

"I couldn't be more happy," he replied with a grin, pulling her back close to him again. "This baby might be unplanned, unexpected even, but I want this to be a decision we make together...whatever we decide to do..."

Mya knew what he was trying to get at. Mya hadn't been completely sure herself if she wanted to keep the child she was carrying or put her career on hold. But Wedge's reaction had made her feel better about the situation.

She rested her head against his chest. "I was kind of hoping to keep this baby but I wasn't sure how you would feel about it or whether you'd want to stick around. I know it'll mean that I'll have to give up my job, at least temporarily anyway. It's one thing to put my own life in danger, but completely another to risk an unborn life."

"Don't worry about that, I'll take care of it," Wedge promised. "All I want you to worry about is the baby..._our_ baby."

Mya looked up at him and smiled. Maybe things would turn up all right after all. She knew that she wouldn't have to worry about ever being in danger from any future enemies, not with her Rogue Squadron friends and Luke Skywalker's Jedi students around. Yes, this pregnancy was a good thing. Gently kissing him Mya's remaining fears disappeared. She had made up her mind. She would keep the baby.

**THE END**


End file.
